Firey and Leafy
This page describes the interactions between Leafy and Firey. A lot of fans call this relationship Fireafy. Episodes suggesting a friendship In Gardening Hero, when Leafy got killed by Spongy, Firey was sad. In episode 22, when both Firey and Flower were falling in the lake, Leafy saved Firey from dying. In episode 23, Leafy was really happy to be in the final four with Firey. Leafy offered to give Firey the larger boat because she knows he can't touch water. When Flower shoved Firey in the lake, Leafy tried to rescue him but got burned in the process (and Firey fell in the water and died). In episode 24, Leafy said she would rather be with Firey because he appreciates her presence. Firey also was sad that Leafy wasn't coming back and bet his life's earnings on her and yelled that he wanted her back. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy said she was going to be happy if any of them win. At the end of the same episode, Firey wanted to apologize to Leafy and when the others wanted to kill her because she bought the island, he flew on a hang glider and saved her. He then apologized and said what he wanted most was her, not Dream Island, and would rather be with her whether they were on Dream Island or not. However, in Get in the Van, Firey forgot who Leafy is. One theory is that Firey, at some point in BFDIA, has started to lose important memories because of something, or naturally forgot about them, and asked Gelatin or someone else to use something to hit his head, in hope to restore his memories, but it back-fired, causing Firey to have amnesia and losing all memory of Leafy. A simpler one is that because it has probably been a long time since he's seen her (almost 1 year in the space between the episodes), and combined with the fact that she turned into Yoyle Metal, so it would be more difficult to recognize her. Another theory is that Firey would be embarrased if Gelatin saw them together and pretended he forgot her. 2 other reasons are Puffball singing in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know hypnotized him, making him forget about Leafy, or Firey hitting his head on something while flying on the hanglider after the ending of episode 25, making Firey get a concussion making him forget about her and accidentally drop her. Episodes suggesting a conflict In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, after Speaker Box told Firey he won immunity, Leafy replied angrily to this, with Firey re-replying that she's "Green with envy!" Earlier in the episode, after Leafy subtracted points off of everyone, Firey subtracted Leafy's points for taking his. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Firey was glad Rocky was gone, Leafy told him that wasn't nice. Again in Hurtful!, Frey was happy when Spongy was eliminated and Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey didn't let Leafy in Dream Island. Trivia * There is a recommended character called "Leafy And Firey As A Couple", recommended by MrDoubleGAngster. * Michael jokingly confirmed that the Leafy x Firey ship is true, same goes for the other ones. Gallery File:Laf.png|"Leafy And Firey As A Couple" by MrDoubleGAngster File:Firey_saves_Leafy_using_Snowballs_Handglider_.jpg|Firey and Leafy riding a handglider after Leafy was saved from execution File:Leafy.png|Leafy File:Firey_99.png|Firey Firey Wins!.PNG Category:Interaction Pages Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Relationship